


It's Not a Date, Dammit

by deanwinchcester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchcester/pseuds/deanwinchcester
Summary: It’s only after they’ve gotten off the roller coaster when Dean admits to himself that while heistrying to show Cas that being human isn’t all that bad, he’s also discluding Sam from some things because they’re kinda sorta self-indulgent. Because maybe hedoeswant to hold Cas’s hand and kiss him but that’s nobody else’s business but his . . . and Cas’s.





	It's Not a Date, Dammit

**Author's Note:**

> [bleep0bleep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep) has a super cool [fic prompt generator](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts) that inspired this so definitely go check that out.
> 
> as always, this has not been beta read so if you catch any mistakes, feel free to let me know.

‘Cas, you ready to go?’ Dean asks, shrugging into his jacket. 

‘Where are you guys going?’ Sam asks, perfectly innocently, as Cas bends down to tie his laces. Dean glares at his brother over Cas’s head. 

‘Dean and I are going to the fairground. Did you want to join us?’ 

Sam smirks and Dean glares more until Sam, still smirking, says, ‘Nah, fairs are always swarming with clowns; I’ve got stuff to do here.’ 

‘That’s great Sammy,’ Dean says as Cas stands up. ‘Let’s go Cas.’ 

‘Before you leave, Dean, I could use your help with something,’ Sam calls. Dean stops in his tracks, waves Cas ahead, before turning to face Sam. 

‘What?’ he hisses once he knows Cas is out of earshot. 

Sam makes a face at him. ‘Dean, how long are you going to keep pretending?’ 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Dean bristles. 

‘I’m telling you,’ Sam says. ‘The ‘not-dates’ will be much more fun if you just  _tell him_ they’re dates.’ 

‘ _You_ don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Dean says, flipping Sam the bird. 

Because they were _not_ dates. Friends went out for dinner and movies all the time. _Just because_ Dean paid that _one_ time with his own cash instead of some fake credit card doesn’t mean it counts as a date. He’s just showing Cas the finer thing about humanity. Like fairs and drive-in theatres. 

 

 

It’s only after they’ve gotten off the roller coaster when Dean admits to himself that while he _is_ trying to show Cas that being human isn’t all that bad, he’s also discluding Sam from some things because they’re kinda sorta self-indulgent. 

Because maybe he _does_ want to hold Cas’s hand and kiss him but that’s nobody else’s business but his . . . and Cas’s. 

Fuck, Sam was right. He really should let Cas in on this. 

‘What’s next?’ Cas asks, ripping a piece of cotton candy off Dean’s stick. Dean scans their surroundings, trying desperately to ignore how fast his heart is racing and how close Cas is standing. 

‘Okay, we’ve done bumper cars, we’ve done hall of mirrors, we’ve—’ Dean stops short, turns Cas around by the shoulders and points. ‘Shooting gallery!’ 

Cas turns to him sceptically. ‘Sam told me these were rigged and that it’s impossible to win.’ 

‘Yeah, if you’re an amateur,’ Dean says, dragging Cas over to the short queue. ‘I’m a pro and we’re going to win something awesome,’ he announces, grinning down at Cas. 

‘You’ve done these before?’ Cas asks. 

Dean tries to think past the fact that he is technically holding Cas’s hand and all his dreams are coming true. ‘Uh, yeah. I used to sneak in and win prizes for Sam for y’know Christmas and birthdays.’ 

‘That’s very impressive,’ Cas says, letting go of Dean’s hand when they reach the line. 

Dean brushes the praise off. ‘So, which prize do you want?’ 

Cas scans the rows and rows of stuffed toys seriously before saying, ‘That very inaccurate unicorn looks soft.’ 

Dean snorts. ‘You planning to use it as an extra pillow?’ 

‘Of course,’ Cas says and he really means it. _God, I love him_ , Dean thinks and this time he doesn’t even freak out. 

Dean picks up the plastic gun, determined to win something for Cas, even if this isn’t a date. He very nearly loses his cool when Cas whispers a ‘good luck, Dean’ all soft and sweet, but in the end, he manages to hit all the targets, even the moving ones. 

He turns to Cas excitedly and feels his own smile growing when Cas grins at him proudly. 

‘I’m going to name him Stephen,’ Cas says when he hands over the stuffed unicorn. Smiling up at Dean sweetly he says, ‘Thank you, Dean.’ 

Dean takes a deep breath, shoving his hands into his pockets before he can do anything stupid. ‘Right, no problem,’ he mutters, casting around for a distraction before blurting out, ‘You wanna go on the Ferris wheel?’ 

Of course in hindsight Dean should’ve known that locking himself up with the love of his life, clutching a stuffed animal with the lights reflecting in his eyes, was a Bad Idea but, as always, Dean’s brain flies out the window when it comes to Cas. 

And he really fucking hopes Cas, who’s looking down at the bright lights from the carousel, doesn’t comment on how beautiful the view is because then Dean’s going to be saying something dumb and cheesy like ‘not as beautiful as you’. 

He tears his eyes away from Cas just as Cas turns to him. 

‘Can I ask you something?’ 

‘You already—’ Cas levels him with a look. ‘Yeah, sure, go ahead.’ 

‘How come Sam never joins us on these excursions?’ 

‘Um.’ Needless to say, Dean panics. He’d been hoping that if he ever told Cas about his undying love for him they’d be at the Bunker. At least that way Cas could slam his door in Dean’s face or storm off to his room and that would be that. 

Now Dean’s going to have to sit through this ride _and_ endure the drive back home all with a broken heart. 

‘Does he not join us for the same reasons we don’t join him and Eileen on their . . . dates?’ Cas asks, avoiding eye contact. 

Dean swallows nervously. ‘Actually, they’re not really dating. Sam hasn’t asked her out yet.’ 

‘According to my pop culture knowledge people usually win prizes for their dates,’ Cas interrupts holding up the stuffed unicorn. 

‘But it’s not a date!’ Dean says. ‘I’m just—’ 

‘Showing me the finer parts of humanity,’ Cas says, turning back to look at the view. ‘Right.’ 

Dean squints at Cas, who is blinking rapidly, fists curled into Stephen the Unicorn. ‘You—you _wanted_ this to be a date?’ he asks, incredulous. 

Cas sighs but still doesn’t look at Dean. ‘It’s fine, I understand—’ 

‘No, holy shit, Cas I—’ Dean starts to stand, meaning to cross the small space between them only to have the whole cabin lurch. ‘Once we get on the ground I’m going to kiss you, okay?’ 

‘Why?’ Cas asks suspiciously. 

‘According to your pop culture knowledge isn’t it custom to kiss on a date?’ Dean asks hopefully. If he’s reading this wrong then—

‘I’ll be more than happy with that,’ Cas smiles, wide and gummy. ‘We’re a couple of dumbasses.’ 

‘I prefer ‘dorks in love’,’ Dean says. ‘Less dumb. Less ass.’ 

‘Dean?’ 

‘Yeah, Cas?’ 

‘I don’t want to wait till the ride’s over to kiss you.’ 

‘This is why I love you, angel.’

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! here's the [rebloggable link](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176909559362/its-not-a-date-dammit) if you liked it and want to share it (pls do). kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
